


Il silenzioso affronto

by Leniam



Series: Attimi [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post TWOTL, Sweetness, They're two idiots, Will and Hannibal at a table, Will dared to do a terrible thing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will ha avuto l'ardire di compiere un gesto terribile.





	Il silenzioso affronto

**Author's Note:**

> Questa brevissima scenetta è stata scritta per un motivo ben preciso. Lo scoprirete nel corso della lettura.  
> [SCRIVO](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> Questo è un posticino ancora abbastanza spoglio dove intendo racchiudere tutto quello che mi passa per la mente su ciò che scrivo e che non dico qui. Spero anche un posto in cui poter inserire altri miei progetti per il futuro.

“Sembri arrabbiato,” disse Will.

Hannibal lo degnò di un’occhiata annoiata, ma non di una replica.

“Quella ruga in mezzo agli occhi non l’avevi prima. Sei arrabbiato,” ribadì Will. Si riempì la bocca con un grosso spicchio di mandarino.

“Se fossi arrabbiato, Will,” Hannibal si sporse verso di lui, “Credimi, lo sapresti.”

Will lo fissò bloccandosi anche nel masticare.

Trascorsero secondi, poi rispose, “Tu lo sai che con me la commedia non funziona. Non ho paura di te.”

“Lo so, l’ho notato.”

Will distese le labbra, riprese a masticare.

Deglutì.

“Ho fatto qualcosa di male?” domandò ridendo.

Hannibal espirò irritato, la minaccia nei suoi occhi divertì Will anche di più.

“Questo c’entra qualcosa?” Will si indicò la testa. Solo poche ore prima, dal barbiere, aveva richiesto una rasatura a zero che aveva spedito nel cestino dell’immondizia la sua massa di ricci che quasi gli toccavano le spalle.

L’umore di Hannibal era mutato da raggiante a nero nell’esatto momento in cui Will aveva oltrepassato la soglia di casa. L’uomo non era molto sibillino quando si trattava di manifestargli i suoi sentimenti.

Will gongolò per il risultato ottenuto.

“Perché sai, la mia pettinatura non è affar tuo,” rincarò la dose. “Un sacco di cose non sono affar tuo…”

“Già,” lo interruppe Hannibal. Will ebbe un lieve sussulto a sentire la sua voce dopo minuti di silenzio, “Perché dovrebbe essere affar mio il fatto che tu ora assomigli al pomello della porta e attiri l’attenzione più di una lampadina accesa nell’oscurità?”

Will rimase con uno spicchio di mandarino sospeso davanti alle labbra, l’accenno di un’altra risata gli gonfiò il petto ma si spense con uno sbuffo. “Cos’hai detto?”

Hannibal non faceva umorismo di quel tipo, non era da lui la reazione appena avuta.

L’uomo era arrabbiato, ma anche addolorato, tanto da schernirlo per il suo aspetto nella speranza di ferire anche lui.

“Non ho parlato delle orecchie, ancora,” continuò Hannibal, “Quindi aspetta ad offenderti.” Raccolse compito la verdura sulla forchetta, aiutandosi con il coltello, e lento la portò alla bocca; guardò altrove, indifferente.

Will scoppiò a ridere di gusto, subito distogliendo Hannibal dalla sua teatrale messa in scena.

Un altro risultato per cui Will gioì; quanti altri potevano vantarsi di avere il potere di far uscire Hannibal dal personaggio, qualunque fosse quello creato per l’occasione?

L’uomo infatti si voltò a guardarlo con sorpresa e curiosità.

Will lasciò cadere il mandarino nel piatto, ci piegò la testa sopra, ormai con le lacrime agli occhi. “Oddio, non ce la faccio più,” cercò di prendere aria, tossì. “Ti piacevano così tanto i miei capelli?”

“Quando mi avresti sentito dire una cosa del genere?” Hannibal raddrizzò la schiena, con la faccia preoccupata di chi aveva dato ad intendere troppo, più di quanto avesse programmato.

“Sei una strana creatura,” disse Will. Si appoggiò al palmo della mano col mento e si accorse che non poteva fare a meno di conservare il sorriso sulle labbra. “Susciti…tenerezza. E non so bene come ci riesci.”

“Ti ispiro compassione?” chiese Hannibal, la fronte increspata nel tentativo di dare un senso alle parole di Will. Forse anche un po’ di indignazione, in quell’espressione.

“Ho detto tenerezza,” Will abbassò gli occhi sul tavolo, “Non ha niente a che vedere con la compassione. Che fra l’altro è ciò che tu hai detto di provare per me, se ben ricordo. Una compassione sconveniente.”

“Tu non hai interpretato quella frase nel modo corretto,” asserì Hannibal. Non stava più mangiando da un pezzo, le posate erano nel piatto, riposte con cura come se il cameriere dovesse passare a ritirare i resti della cena.

“Credo di averla interpretata perfettamente, solo che tu hai il tuo modo di dire le cose,” disse Will.

“Così come tu hai il tuo modo di farle,” ribatté Hannibal.

Il grosso sorriso di Will fu per metà sincero, per metà una presa in giro. “Troverò sempre il modo di farti pagare i torti subiti,” fu lui a sporgersi sul tavolo verso Hannibal stavolta, “Sei pronto ad affrontare una vita con me, Hannibal, davvero?”

Internamente rise al pensiero che la frase era quanto di più simile ad una proposta di matrimonio, nel loro stile.

Ancora evitando il contatto visivo, proprio come Will stesso aveva fatto più volte agli inizi della loro conoscenza, Hannibal arricciò il naso nel tentativo di sopprimere il desiderio di sorridere.

Sì, tenerezza. Will decise per tenerezza.

“Beh, ormai il danno più grosso l’hai fatto,” Hannibal scrollò le spalle. “Non penso ci sia nulla di peggio. Qualunque altra cosa tu faccia posso superarla.”

“Ti dà solo fastidio il fatto che così,” Will roteò la testa in modo che fosse visibile da tutti i lati, “Intimidisco molto più di te.”

“Hai l’aria del leader di qualche setta satanica,” Hannibal fece un gesto vago con la mano, “O religiosa.”

“Per vendicarti potresti rasarti a zero anche tu,” Will lo fissò con aria indagatrice. “Tu assomiglieresti più ad uno spacciatore di droga, però. Siamo eternamente condannati ad una vita di crimine.”

Will giurò di vedere la scintilla. La solita. Negli occhi di Hannibal. Ogni volta che lui accennava a quello che implicava il vivere insieme e a quello che implicava da parte di Will l’aver scelto di restare con Hannibal.

“Tra tutte le opzioni citate, preferisco sempre noi due, Will,” commentò Hannibal.

“Ma siamo sempre noi due,” Will lo guardò. Nonostante l’ilarità aleggiante era sicuro che Hannibal avrebbe compreso la serietà dell’affermazione. “Quando siamo uno di fronte all’altro, siamo noi due.”

“E che effetto fa, Will?” domandò Hannibal, “Non poter passare per qualcun altro nemmeno rasandoti a zero?”

“A questo ho fatto l’abitudine molti anni fa, io,” Will riprese il mandarino e ne staccò uno spicchio. “Sono pronto ad una vita con te, a quanto pare.”

Hannibal abbassò gli occhi, un accenno divertito e insieme compiaciuto sulle quelle labbra appena incurvate ai lati. Forse gli occhi vivaci e le rughe d’espressione agli angoli erano dimostrazione del suo ritrovato buon umore più di tutto il resto.

Qualche secondo di silenzio.

“Comunque sei davvero terribile, così,” commentò nuovamente Hannibal.

“Ok,” rispose Will scrollando le spalle, “Vorrà dire che aspetterò che i capelli ritornino lunghi, prima di cercare di sedurti.”

Un ringhio arricciò il naso di Hannibal e Will vi lesse la consapevolezza di aver detto una parola di troppo.


End file.
